adwetice
by dylanthesilent
Summary: i made this up i dont know if i will continue it. i suck at summaries so just try reading it if u like it leave a review and tell me if i did good if i get enough saying to continue i will. btw im now a freshmen but i wrote this in 4th or 5th grade


_**ADWETICE**_

 _ **Hi my name is.**_

 _ **The mall.**_

 _ **Setup.**_

 _ **The meet up.**_

 _ **The free fall through worlds.**_

 _ **Adriena wake up.**_

 _ **Tree from thought.**_

 _ **We get a feris.**_

 _ **1.**_ _ **Hi my name is**_ Brian a 6'2 football player with brown hair and sky blue eyed guy and I'm going to tell you about my weird adventures throughout Adwetice. Also how I met the most beautiful girl in all the worlds. Her name is Hannah J. Smith(ow, Hannah don't hit me im just telling the truth). Anyway it all started on a innocent trip to Cambridge London, in me it started on an airplane 8,000 ft. in the air with my best friends Alex Green(who has sea green eyes ironically with reddish brown hair) and Sky Eriksen who is a blonde golden brown eyed brainiac ( they started dating like last month but they are still awkward about it.) I was reading maximum ride when Alex got all excited and said "guys look we are just in time there Is a carnival". Sky rolled her eyes. "didn't you do any research before we came here. because if u did u would know that is the Sturbridge fair. its an annual fair with 3 others, which are", Brian interrupted with" we don't need to know everything about the fair. but I did want to stop there. after we see the Cambridge University Museum of Zoology." Alex inquired " why do you want to go there so bad?" Brian snorted "it has one of the biggest display of alive and extinct animal fossil plus the coolest sea mammals I've ever seen(until about three days from now), the Finback Whale, Killer Whale skeleton and the two-tusked Narwhal. (you see I want to be a zoologist when I grow up) "And you call me a nerd" Sky voiced. Brian uttered "see I like learning about animals because they are interesting and amazing. you're just a nerd about everything." alex expressed" guys calm down we are landing". Right then the pilot came on the speaker overhead" everyone buckle up we are descending into Cambridge national airport as we speak so please sit down and buckle up have a good stay." Alex cut in" what did I say!" with a prideful look in his eye." Btw we are still going to the Greek and roman museum right?" Alex asked." yes man right in the morning when we get up tomorrow". Brian told him. We sat reading and playing our game the rest of the flight.

Once we settled in we headed to the museum which i'm going to skip talking about because Alex and sky said it's too boring, I don't think so but you might so i'll skip it(it was uneventful anyways). The weirdness started right after we passed the church. Brian was looking out the window of a taxi when he glimpsed at castle that was pearly white with black windows and a black surrounded by a moat and an amazing garden. Once he blinked it was was about to ask sky and alex if they saw it but decided not to. They didn't seem to notice it. We were almost to the carnival when i saw hannah for the the first time. She was a brunette with violet eyes looking. she was pulling into the carnaval parking lot. Then i lost her. They got out of the taxi. They headed to gates to pay and entered.

 _ **2.**_ _ **the mall.**_ Hi im Hannah J. Smith. I was born and raised in london but this is my first time in Cambridge. The thing i visited first is the mall! I'm here with Sofia Horizon a blonde creamy light blue eye 5'8 then there's Blair Hayes a short green eyed smartass. We were at jimmy the greek. I was enjoying a chicken dish to small to be worth the 10$ i spent on it.

Sofia was poking her food with her fork. Blair stated" your supposed to eat the food not stab it.""blair stop. what's wrong sofia?" Hannah asked."well i go to the stourbridge carnival every year with my aunt"she responded questioned"why cant you"hannah interrupted" blair quiet. you can go with us if you want to?" sofia waited a second before answering slowly"it's ok hannah sh she died during the summer because of a stupid house fire". "oh i'm sorry sofia...why don't we take you there we can go on any ride you want"."sure guys that sounds fun"sofia replied."alright it's settled we will go at noon and we can take my car there"hannah all finished their food then headed for the car but stopped to get ice cream for the road. we got there no problem. beside a brown haired kid staring at as we drove in when we got out hannah could already see the free fall her favorite ride.

 _ **3.**_ _ **setup.**_ hi im adriena cosmos im a 5'8 white haired intense grey eyed marksman who works part time at the carnival because of my amazing shot with a bow or any projectile really. people say i'm blessed by apollo.i have 3 helpers which are my best friends. nadine zory a black haired brown eyed fierce there is lariah ward a blonde bright blue eyes beauty(i have a crush her don't tell her).at last there is the guy of the group jovian festus he a brown haired brown eyed were setting up the last of the ride when it started sprinkling. it looked like it was just over the park. we did our jobs until 12:00 when are breaks came around so we went on a few ride then are breaks ended we got in line for the free fall.

 _ **4.**_ _ **the meet up.**_ Alex here what's up. looks like I get to tell you the best part so listen up. we went on the pirate ship swing(bad name right),then did some old fashion bumper cars, bought some candy for later and got some grub. then i asked Brian to get lost while me and sky went on the ferries wheel. "sky do u want to go on the ferris wheel with me'"Alex questioned." sure u coming Brian?" Brian replied "no I had a bad experience when I was little. i'll meet up with you at the snack shack when your done." that when we noticed the rain. Sky inquired "should wait out the rain to do anymore rides?" Alex thought for a moment than said"na because when we are up there(he pointed at the ferris wheel) it will give me a good reason to put my arm around u beside the fact i love you." sky smiled happily "alright fine let's go." they when up and had a blast. when they were at the top sky said "is that the free fall it's so high up, is it safe to go that high?"alex said we will find out i want to go on that next." they met up with Brian and then got inline for the free fall. Alex caught Brian staring at some girl and smirked

 _ **5.**_ _ **the free fall through worlds.**_ hi peops its blair the best out of us well enough about me let's get to the they let us in we went from ride to ride trying to cheer up sofia. we went to get some food until hannah saw the free fall and pulled us to the ride. we got in place was was all kinds of flaming axe juggling, fire spitting, acrobats, clowns, sword throwing, and much more. It took 5 minute to get through the finally got to the front. there were 7 others in front of us,but no one behind us. so we all got on. the first time it went up was smooth. but then it started raining hard.i noticed the water had an oily substance in when we got to the top it started downpouring then i saw a bright light, felt a tingle through my body, and heard a boom then all i heard was screaming it might have been mine or might not i have no clue. i opened my eye and we were falling through a ginormous tree,a tree bigger than the world ,bigger than the rain started going 's when there was a small white portal and we plunged through. that's all i remember because i blacked out.

 _ **6.**_ _ **adriena wake up!**_ she sat and looked she saw was trees and what looked liked a ring of mountains around us."how did we get here."that when he looked down and noticed they were still strapped into the free fall. they all unbuckled and got the brunette spoke up"did we fly off the machine." then the blonde girl stepped in and said no the closest valley in pretty far away that fall would have killed us.""well then where are we blondie"intoned adriena"first off my name is sky and second idk where we are.""boom boom boom"the red headed guy holding skys hand asked nervously"what was that" right then a tree flew out of nowhere and hit the ground 100 ft infront of looked wildly where the tree flew from. then a giant hand poped threw the trees then lariah yelled "run" and we ran the other way when a tall dude in all dyed black and silver, leather and chain mail with a long sword on his side and a bow and qiver on his back. came out from the trees we were running looked like he was runing straight at usbut when he got close he pulled out his bow and fired i watched the arrow. the was horrified at what i saw he shoting at it was a giant at least 80 ft tall. the first arrow hit the giants hand. the the purple guy shot off 9 more arrows faster than i could all dug into the giants head and it toppled overthe head land 60 ft infront of us and shaking the looked the shooter and said"nice shot"

 _ **7.**_ _ **a tree from thought.**_ jovian here i can't believe that just 's continue this. garowin replied"thanks now what are 10 young kids doing in this dangerous part of the world without and weapons or a supervisor?"the blonde with blue eyes spoke for the first now"we don't need a supervisor and what was that?" she pointed at the giant purple dude pointed at the giant and said"those are called mountainous because they are often mistaken for called 't your parents teach you about them?""no they did not because they don't exist."sky yelledthats when jovian spoke up hey purple dude whats with the armor and swords isnt that a little medival times?" "kid my name is garowin the 5th and im wearing black and silver not purple ook closer,and if anything your the one wearing weird whats your names?" garowin spoke first" my name is adriena, hers is nadine,his is jovian and her"adriena started blushing"name is lariah i dont know the rest."sky spoke up" i'm sky thats my boyfriend alex and that's brian."the blue eyed girl said " my name is sofia thats hannah and this is blair, now where the hell are we?""we are in giant territory." garowin said spoke up"i think she meant what country, state, or town are we in?"garowin looked puzzled"what's a country or state?" sky cut in " like the united states of america, or arizona,idaho,new york, washington,and many others"garowin thought for a minute or two"never heard of them"alex sighed" where on earth are we""whats eart..."garowin eyes went so wide it looked like they were gonna pop out of his head"yo you your visitors,i thought they i mean you were myths."he turns around muttering all i heard was i can't believe."yo garowin what do you mean we are myths?"" i mean thy are from another world this adwetice land of magic and creatures,welcome!"garowin said with a laughed"magic is not real it's all fake."garowin smiled and pulled out a stick then said a few work i did not recognize but i somehow knew the meaning, it meant tree and grow. the spot he was pointing at i saw a green glow then the spot started to move the the ground broke open and a tree sprang out. we all sat staring with astonishment. We all stood there for a couple minutes letting the fact sink in that we are on another world. Finally garowin spoke up"i did not know earth had mages. No story i have heard told of this"hannah questioned" what do you mean, none of us are mages?"garowin coughed" you may have them fooled but you and jovian have a very powerful auras, where did you learn sortilege?""sort il what"jovian blurted. Sky cut in" i thing he said sortilege""precisely right my young maiden."hannah and jovian said at the same time"we don't know magic"" well then you have a strong potential to learn."garowin exclaimed cheerfully. "Garowin is there anywhere we can go to talk so we won't get attacked by a mountainous"adriena questioned."aw yes i know just the place come with me, but watch out for canis lupus faunas"garowin mused" sky thought for a moment "wolves?""yes my dear"agreed garowin.

 _ **8.**_ _ **we get a feris.**_ alright let's get to the good part that i brian king become one with a pack of Canis lupus fauna ,basically giant arctic white wolves. Where were we,oh started heading from where we saw garowin emerged. As we got closer to the trees i realized how big they were. The smallest looked to be over a hundred feet we got into the forest i saw a bunch of little fruit looking things under the branches"what type of trees are these?"garowin smiled "they are called evry trees,they were made when a powerful mage rose up all the mountains around us to keep some beast locked up here. No one has ever lived long enough to tell anyone what it looks the trees here were affected by so much magic they all mixed together and started growing all the fruits that grew in this part of the lands!"he stated. "So if there is a beast locked in here, why are you here"brian demanded "im looking for the damned thing"garowin chuckled"if a really powerful mage couldn't stop it why are you looking for it?"i asked" he was part of the claw a group of powerful mages and he was the most powerful mage of his his kin,and im one of the last few claw members alive."thats when i heard a howl of pain"did you hear that?" i asked nervously" sounded like a wolf getting hurt"garowin said tensely. That when i ran towards it ignoring my new friends protests, they ran with me. When i got close enough to see what's happening i saw a bear that was about 15 ft tall attacking a 5 foot long golden wolf.i looked to garowin" stop it"i demanded"i would but that's a cub the mother is probably right around the corner i can't take on a whole family of bears" the bear was getting ready to strike again so i did the only thing i could think of. I grabbed garowin's sword and ran at the 15 ft heard me before i got it turned to me i could see that is was a cub and looked scared. I didn't care it was hurting a wolf one of my favorite animals.i took 3 last steps then jumped up its arm and swung for its head. I felt the sword pass through with i heroically fell to the ground on my face. When i looked up the wolf was sitting over me licking my hand. The i heard what sounded like a thousand bears roaring at wolf got back up and howled. Then i saw what it was looking at. It looked like a 30 ft tall sumo wrestler covered in hair. I thought that was gonna be my last moment of life so i did the one thing i could think of, i grabbed the sword and stood next to the were about to charge when i heard a howl, no more like 15 howls at 's when i saw about 20 canis lupis faunas jump past me and tear into the monstrous bear. They were a beautiful shade of white ,black grey and i think i saw one silver one,about 8 ft long and 5 ft tall.

 _ **9.**_ _ **I thought brian was dead a second time in 5 min**_.sky here and i was about to kill brian myself for doing that but decided against it. Alright back the wolfs. They were vicious,beautiful,graceful, and huge. They teared through the bear in seconds. Then i thought brian was gonna die again because they circled him growling he just set down his sword and knelt. The pup join their rank behind the silver one. They stopped circling brian when the silver one was in front of him.i was about to run to him when garowin stopped me and said"let them be if he dies he dies he sealed his fate."the silver one walked forward and sat facing him. Then it did something unexpected he spoke"stand audolf"brian looked dumbfounded"you can sp speak"brian stuttered "yes otherworlder my name is argentate,and you saved my pup so i gonna bestow on you the canis mark" he said gratefully. Brian stuck out his hand and argentate touched it with his brow. Then a silver light came out of brian's hand. When it was over brian had something on his hand."you are now one with my pack, you will fight with the strengths of the pack speed, strength, cunning, grace, agility, and fierceness. You can always call on any wolves near you. If you need me say my name 3 times and we will be able to talk. Farewell my child"argentate explained then he turned and left before brian could turned towards us and i could have swore he was glowing red. He had a stunted smile. He walked over and said" that was was sweet!" he was about to say something else when something hand shaped and connected to my arm hit him across the face."what the hell were you thinking you risked your life for a wolf that probably would have tore you apart if their was no bear"i bellowed "one there was a bear and i slayed it and two it didn't attack me and look" brian held his hand there was a moving silver wolf was running around happily."thats the canis mark no one has bore it since the start of the claw."garowin paussed for a second "lets test something get this arrow"he shot the arrow at a tree top 150 ft away."brian cant get that"i said but before i had a chance to say more brian ran 100 ft in 30 seconds than jumped about 20 ft into the tree climbing with such grace i didnt think he was human or brian got the arrow in a little more than a minute then he started droping from branch to branch. Before those drops would have broke his legs, now they didn't even bruise got back in less time than it took him to get up to the arrow."2 minutes and 30 seconds"garowin muttered" wow how did i do that."brian asked amazed,while looking at his hands. Then he suddenly looked tired."whoa"brian gasped leaning on a tree"what's wrong bro?"replied alex garowin interrupted"the power of the canis mark feeds off of your energy or if you learn to draws power from your surroundings.""can you teach me to do that"brian chuckled"you really are visitors, only the most powerful of the claw knew how to do that,all but one are dead and the one thats alive is hiding all i know he might be dead." "wait people can draw on the life force of everything around them to power anything, so they kill plants and animals to fight or do simple tasks"I protested."no because only one person can do it and i don't even know if he is alive."garowin stood up straight,"lets keep moving, so we can get to where we are going. Wait where are we going?""Im taking you to my house near town,there you can ask me any question you want or read the books i have."just then i heard a wolf howl in pain so loud i thought it might have been pierced thru the heart by an arrow,garowin had a look of panic,his hands automatically pulling out his bow. In a hushed voice he said "when i say so run straight ahead until you get to the cave,then go right through it if i don't come out try to find my house by asking around."we all looked around at each other."whats wrong"hannah managed. Then we heard it,we all turned to look, alarmed by the strange throaty roar, we all heard coming from somewhere far behind us. But there was nothing. The sound was deep and menacing, it spoke of animal power and primal savagery, and worse than that, it stopped as abruptly as it started. Garowin turned to us and roared"run now"without questions we all i noticed brian stayed behind.I looked behind and garowin and him were talking so i told the others to keep going and i ran back."i wont leave you here, if you stay i stay!"promised brian."dont be stupid kid i have been training all my life for this, i can do this you cant, now go"garowin argued"he right brian lets go"that all i could say before i felt a strange cold feeling come over me, even though it was really warm and humid in the forest. The others felt it too. we felt it more than they heard it. In a forest like this, there should be sounds. Birds should sing. Insects should buzz around happily. Yet there was not a sound. Wait. i felt goosebumps on my arms and legs as i heard it. Somewhere in the distance... or close by? i couldn't tell. we heard a low sound that reminded me of a waterfall, or earthquake. It was a low growling from a large creature. i felt it more than i heard it, but it was definitely there. And it was coming closer. Somewhere in the distance a twig snapped as a tree was brushed aside. How big was this creature? i wondered. Every instinct in her body told her to run, but i couldn't leave of all, it was hard to tell where the sound came from. It could be miles away ahead of us... or directly behind them, just out of sight. It was impossible to tell. Then we heard something running,no, more like 100 animals running towards us. Now i saw what it was. About 100 8 to 10 foot wolves ran out of the trees running from whatever made those noises."get to the side"garowin barked"no stand behind me. Im one of the pack" brian commanded. So we did garowin and i stood behind as hundreds of canis lupus faunas sprinted ran around brian while they past brian said" if u stay i stay so make your choice"garowin thought for a moment "fine lets go but we need to get ahead of these wolves and tell the others to get out of the way garowin stated. Brian put his hand up to his lips and made the highest pitched whistle i have ever heard. Two snow white wolf ran up"hop on and hold on tight"brian suggested. Garowin helped me up then got on his"run fast brian"garowin advised then we took off i looked back and brian was right behind us closing had a big smile on his face, i couldn't tell if it was from the power he was using or from convincing garowin to go with i noticed he was glowing red again the wolves we were on were running faster than the others until we were right behind them. Now we were all running the same pace besides brian who was passing all of them.

 _ **9.**_ _ **Cave of mazin**_ why do i get one of the boring alright. Brian just said its because i will make it good because its from well anyways hannah where were we? Oh were running when sky noticed brian was gone"keep going"sky kept running. I thought about going back but i knew garowin could handle himself, and im pretty sure brian can to. After we ran about 100 meters, alex said "i see the cave right through those trees to the left". We turned left and went to the cave. Before we could go in sofia demanded "stop""what, why"complain jovian" we have to wait for sky, brian and garowin" sofia explained."your right we should wait in the cave"i agreed


End file.
